Altered Reality: Fate of Times
Altered Reality: Fate of Times is a story arc that takes place in the same timeline with Hive of the Unknown Existence. The events occurred at Gearflank Metropolis, a cityscape far away from the locations GellyPop can reach, for now. Ruled by a tyrant mayor, its citizens lives under a suffering state of major crisis. With the authorities that must protect the innocent being useless and selfish at all, the attacks of voodoo zombies, gloops and other creatures on the city always causes casualties. However, Mendry Sohara, a teenage citizen felt that all the problems they face are caused by something more sinister. With his friends, he sets on a journey of life to seek the truth behind the chaos bringing them down, and plans to put an end to it. Characters * Mendry Sohara - The protagonist of the story. He was a teenage citizen of Gearflank Metropolis, which is under control of its tyrant mayor. He was just trying to live like a normal resident despite the unfair state, but with the events getting worse than before, he later on turned against the city's government. * Beatris Nilesis - A friend of Mendry as well as his love interest. She was the daughter of a wealthy political family, but she has hatred against them, due to their affiliations with the tyrant mayor. When the rebellion started, she chose to join Mendry's side instead of the government. * Dukenick Sidius - A friend of Mendry and the strongest in terms of physical strength among them. Due to his actions always first than thinking, he was referred by his friends as "the man with brawns but no brains". During their arrestment after their protests, Dukenick was the only one who took longer days before being freed, after a false accusation of beating another police officer before. * Misatcho Sidius - A friend of Mendry and the younger brother of Dukenick. Being the opposite of his older brother, he was smarter than him, and probably the smartest among the group. When the rebels assembled, he was one of the strategists hired by Likdenis. * Denaelys Rezon - A friend of Mendry who is well-known for her thief-like agility. She has the most anger towards the government, sometimes attempting to infiltrate and kill the tyrant mayor without the knowledge of others. She also blames the government after hearing the news of his older brother dumped to a far location becoming an infection zombie. * Liqon Kizune - A friend of Mendry, being the one who wants justice. He has a high tendency to become absent on their school classes, due to him having to work for his parents. After being false accused as a drug dealer, he made a promise to kill the tyrant mayor with his own hands. * Likdenis Hilation - Mendry's uncle and the initiator of the rebellion. He is a wealthy person living privately on his own mansion, with few servants accompanying him. He had already plans to overthrow the government, which started when Mendry accepted his offers to join his cause. * Hugorn Benevelope - The acting authority marshal of Gearflank Metropolis' military units. Despite the authorities' uselessness, he was usually the one who make attempts to cover the negative image and remain a good reputation. However, all of this begins to slide down when the rebellion started, as Mendry and friends have been witnessing something they shouldn't. * Junis Arkalte - A member of the tyrant government's secret spying organization. Being a distant cousin of a certain syndicate mastermind, she has known many different tactics that would dispose off her targets. However, her skills was put on test when it matched up with Denaelys' agility, and was forced to choose a decision upon the rebellion. * Tuison Yerong - The alleged keeper of the voodoo zombies that attacks Gearflank Metropolis on a regular basis. Due to sorting some revenge against the government, his good intentions of overthrowing the tyranny became a terrible plan executed as he was forcing the authorities to act against the zombies that keep tearing the city down. * Scarglob - A former civil slime that disbanded from his group and ended up in Gearflank Metropolis, marking a brutal, merciless personality. Having to survive, he struggled scavenging on leftovers, and even put himself on a battle against Mendry's group at one time just to steal their food. Regardless, Mendry later on took him as a pet, which became a right decision when the rebellion started. TBA Episodes